Enterprise database systems store vast amounts of data received from one or more different sources. This data is typically stored in records of relational database tables. In order to standardize the data and/or to complete partial records, the records may be subjected to various types of transforms.
Generally, a transform generates a set of output records from a set of input records. The input records and the output records may or may not exhibit different schemas. The input records are typically processed sequentially and, consequently, the processing cost of executing any particular transform increases in proportion with the number of input records.